Eligeme
by HighYou
Summary: Santana conoce a Quinn y lentamente descubre que el amor, es un poco más fuerte e intenso de lo que pensaba. Pero que pasa si esta misteriosa chica ya es la chica de alguien más? De alguien muy cercano a ella? / Enredos, amor y engaños.


No sabia cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí, simplemente sabía que en algún momento tenia que moverse si es que no quería pasar toda la próxima semana enferma en cama. Pero Santana era terca, todos la conocían así. Si se tenia que enfermar, pues se enfermaría, pero la vista con la que ella se deleitaba en ese momento no podía ser reemplazada con nada más.

La ciudad de Nueva York siempre ha sido fascinante para ella, y ver la lluvia mojando todo a su alrededor era aun mejor. Pero ella tenia que seguir caminando lamentablemente, porque su novia ya la debía estar esperando en aquel café de la esquina donde siempre se juntan después de sus trabajos. Así que Santana miró por ultima vez el Time Square desde la esquina mientras sus pies comenzaban a caminar hacia otra dirección.

Decir que ella no estaba de buen humor hoy día, sería la gran verdad del año.

Todo había salido mal durante el día para Santana. Desde la pequeña discusión con Brittany en la mañana por no pasar a recogerla a su casa debido a un pequeño atraso hasta las desagradables ordenes de su jefe. Ella solo deseaba llegar a ese café, compartir algo con Brittany y después caminar junto a ella hasta su casa para luego devolverse a la suya. Era la rutina de todos los días.

Para su mala suerte sin embargo, todas las luces en las calles le estaban dando rojo, haciendo que se demorara aun más llegar a su destino y empapándose con la lluvia que no dejaba de caer. Y para variar, su delgado abrigo negro no la protegía mucho ni del agua ni del frió.

Este día solo se podía poner peor.

"Disculpe señorita" Un joven apuesto, alto y rubio le tomó suavemente el hombro captando la atención de Santana mientras seguía esperando luz verde para poder avanzar "Se le acaba de caer un papel"

Santana miró hacia donde el hombre le estaba apuntando con la mano y en efecto, ahí estaba la boleta de las botas que recién había comprado.

Ella estaba segura de que el tipo solo iba a coquetear con ella y ya estaba preparada para responderle con algo ácido, pero en su lugar sólo dijo "Gracias" antes de agacharse a recoger el papel.

Definitivamente no era su día.

Después de unos minutos, mucha agua en su abrigo y un frió enorme en su cuerpo, ella finalmente entró al café y caminó directo hacia la caja registradora para pagar dos cappuccino; pero mirando a todas las mesas, Santana se daba cuenta que Brittany aun no había llegado, lo cual era raro porque ella estaba atrasada en ya media hora.

No le dio mayor importancia sin embargo, solo quería algo caliente en su cuerpo. Y afortunadamente, solo habían dos personas en la fila antes que ella.

"Al fin" Susurro inconscientemente, haciendo que el adolescente delante de ella se diera vuelta para mirarla extrañado. Luego mirarla de pies a cabeza con ojos sugestivos "Algún problema?" Santana arqueó una ceja. Si había algo que le molestaba eran hombres mirándola como si fuera alguna especie de 'presa' para ellos, lista para servirse.

Aunque una mujer mirándola así no le molestaba, por supuesto.

"Lo siento" Dijo el joven avergonzado antes de darse vuelta y comprar su pedido.

Era raro no ver a Brittany ahí, ella casi siempre estaba primero que Santana, sin contar el pequeño retraso de la morena.

Santana sacó su celular de su cartera para llamar a Brittany cuando una suave y extrañamente dulce voz habló.

"Puedo tomar tu pedido?" Santana levantó la cabeza para ver de que labios venia esa voz tan especial, pero cuando sus ojos se encontraron, ella definitivamente no pensaba encontrarse con lo que estaba viendo.

No había mejor cara para combinar con esa voz.

Santana Lopez era una mujer de mundo, antes de comenzar su relación con Brittany hace un año, ella era conocida por todos como una mujeriega, la que dejaba miles de corazones rotos. Y en cierta parte, era verdad. Santana se había metido con cientos de mujeres. Mujeres de distintas ciudades y países, de todos los colores y culturas. Pero jamás en sus 24 años ella había visto una mujer tan hermosa, ni siquiera Brittany.

Estaba segura que nadie más además de la rubia parada en su uniforme con delantal naranjo en frente de ella, tenia esos ojos. Un profundo color dorado con destellos verdes y amarillos, era impresionante.

La verdad es que toda su cara era impresionante; nariz perfecta, cejas bien contorneadas, mejillas que la gente pagaría por tener, hermosos labios rosados, labios que invitaban a acercarse más y un largo cabello dorado que estaba segura era más suave que cualquier cosa.

Estaba tan embobada observándola que no se dio cuenta cuando en esos deseables labios se estaba dibujando una sonrisa haciendo resaltar incluso más sus ojos.

"Vas a ordenar algo?" La rubia le volvió a preguntar haciendo despertar a Santana de su sueño y sacudiendo la cabeza.

Debe ser una nueva empleada, de otra forma Santana estaba segura que la hubiese recordado.

"Si" Santana se sonrojó y sacó su tarjeta de la billetera para pagar.

"Que vas a pedir?"

"Dos cappuccino" La morena le entregó la tarjeta a la mujer y luego puso sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Algo que solo hacia cuando estaba nerviosa.

¿Pero nerviosa de qué? Ella no lo entendía.

Santana vio como delgados dedos deslizaban su tarjeta por la maquina como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo.

Levantó sus ojos para observar ese rostro de nuevo y ella seguía hipnotizada. La rubia era realmente hermosa.

Viendo en su uniforme la delgada y pequeña placa blanca colgando en su pecho, Santana pudo notar el nombre de la chica. Y era único, al igual que su belleza.

Quinn

Lindo nombre.

"Aquí tienes" Le entregó la tarjeta a Santana y ella se compuso rápidamente, recobrándose de aquel trance. "Si quieres te puedes sentar, el pedido llegará a tu mesa" Ella añadió amablemente.

"Gracias" Santana asintió con su cabeza, desde cuando Santana Lopez daba las gracias? "Me llegarán los cafés a la mesa?" Ella ya conocía perfectamente todo el procedimiento, pero escuchar esa voz era un bono extra.

La rubia solo asintió mirando a Santana de una forma graciosa antes de atender a la persona que venia después. Santana se retiró de la caja después de recibir su boleta y camino hacia la mesa que siempre ocupaban con Brittany, la que estaba al fondo del local, lejos de la gente.

Sentándose en la ultima silla, Santana echó una mirada de nuevo hacia adelante, viendo por atrás a la rubia que había captado su atención. Y sus ojos se agrandaron al ver el buen trasero de Quinn.

Blanca con trasero de negra, espectacular.

Parece que el día de Santana se estaba poniendo bueno, claro ella estaba de novia con Brittany, pero los ojos eran para mirar, verdad?

Y sus ojos si que miraron, los ojos de Santana estuvieron pegados en ese trasero por más segundos de los que le gustaría admitir. Ella ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando Quinn, sutilmente se dio media vuelta para observar donde se había sentado. Toda su concentración parecía estar en esa parte del cuerpo de Quinn y en pensar como sería sentirlo en sus manos.

Pero su teléfono sonó y la hizo volver a la realidad una vez más.

Brittany

Santana tomó la llamada de inmediato acercado el teléfono a su oreja.

"Dónde estás mi amor?" Le preguntó rápidamente a su novia.

_"Atrapada en la oficina" _La voz de Brittany sonaba triste y Santana frunció el ceño.

"Atrapada?"

_"Quiero decir, estoy llena de trabajo" _Santana rodó los ojos y suspiró porque ya sabia lo que venia.

Habían sido ya tres veces esa semana que Brittany no iba al café y le avisaba a ultimo minuto.

Por suerte era viernes y no tenia que trabajar mañana.

"Así que no podrás venir?" Santana le respondió fríamente, no le gustaba que la dejarán plantada. Fácilmente se podría haber pasado a su casa directo después del trabajo, pero no, porque Brittany una vez más no le aviso a tiempo.

_"No, te llamaré luego ok?" _Santana asintió, como si Brittany la pudiera ver y luego terminó la llamada.

Hace ya cuatro meses mas o menos que la relación iba mal, los primeros meses que estuvieron de novias fue asombroso, pero ahora Santana no se sentía tan entusiasmada como antes en la relación, y eso le preocupaba.

"Tus cafés están aquí" La misma dulce voz de hace un rato hizo que Santana levantara la cabeza de su teléfono, encontrándose con hermosos ojos color avellana.

"Gracias" Ella agradeció mientras veía como la rubia cuidadosamente ponía los cafés enfrente de ella. "Quinn, verdad?" Santana preguntó sutil, queriendo escuchar más de esa voz, y queriendo saber más de la chica.

"Si" Asintió Quinn con una sonrisa y poniendo sus manos dentro de su delantal. "Me llamo Quinn, tú?" Santana no podía dejar de mirarla. La chica de verdad era hermosa.

"Santana" Le respondió simple "No recuerdo haberte visto aquí antes, quiero decir, porque yo siempre vengo aquí y estoy segura que habría recordado tu rostro o tu nombre" Santana dijo nerviosamente, ignorando el pequeño rubor que hacia espacio en las mejillas de Quinn por esas simples palabras "Ya sabes, porque conozco a casi todas las personas que trabajan en este café y eso" Ella aclaró tratando de componerse mientras le echaba azúcar a su café. Pero era un atado de nervios.

"En realidad me acaban de contratar hoy día" Quinn dijo tímidamente mientras miraba hacia su caja.

Al parecer había dejado algunos clientes esperando solo para venir a dejar sus cafés?

Si así era, Santana estaba felizmente confundida. Porque ella sabia que había otra gente para hacer eso.

"Genial" Santana le sonrió mientras sus ojos se miraban de una forma graciosa. Casi como sonriendo también.

"Bueno tengo que volver a la caja, que disfrutes tu café" Con una ultima sonrisa, Quinn se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia su posición de trabajo.

Extrañamente por una razón, Santana no podía estar más contenta, sabía que vería a la chica seguido si es que ella iba a trabajar ahí ahora, y eso era emocionante.

* * *

Como Brittany nunca llegó a ese lugar, Santana se tomó los dos cafés que estaban en la mesa. Aunque en realidad ella no quería más, solo seguía ahí como excusa para seguir observando a aquella chica rubia con ojos únicos.

Y como ella ya había pensado, en mirar no hay engaños.

Minutos más tardes decidió que ya era lo suficientemente tarde y se levantó de su silla para salir del café y caminar hacia su departamento, pero no antes sin levantar la mano para señalar un adiós desde lejos a Quinn, quien agitaba su mano igual de entusiasta que Santana.

Y honestamente, si fuera por ella, la morena se hubiese quedado incluso más rato para seguir mirándola, pero ese día estaba realmente agotada, lo único que quería era bañarse con agua muy caliente y meterse a la cama para dormir por horas. Bueno solo unas pocas horas antes de levantarse y volver a trabajar.

El trabajo de policía no era fácil, menos con todas las cosas que pasaban en las calles de Nueva York, todo era extenuante. Pero era lo que ella quería, era lo que siempre quiso hacer así que a pesar del peligro y de lo agotada que terminaba cada día, ella era feliz en su trabajo.

Una vez ya en su departamento mientras preparaba algo para comer, su teléfono comenzó a sonar con un mensaje.

"Debe ser Brittany" Santana murmuro al aire.

Abrió el mensaje pero no era su novia, era un mensaje de Puck.

**Hey Santana! No vas a creer la chica que me ligué anoche, y me dio su número. Decías que no tendría suerte?**

Santana rodó los ojos, podía escuchar la ironía en esas palabras con la risa de Puck en su oreja.

La verdad es que ella nunca ha dudado del talento de Puck con las mujeres, aunque aun no entendía que le veían a su amigo, pero a ella simplemente le gustaba molestarlo y bajarle su ego un poco.

Estaba apunto de bloquear su teléfono de nuevo cuando otro mensaje llegó.

**De hecho quedamos en salir mañana con algunos amigos, en el club de siempre. Supongo que Brittany y tu vienen? **

Un poco de relajo no le haría mal a nadie, verdad? Así que Santana rápidamente respondió por las dos diciéndole que allí estarían.

Sinceramente solo quería conocer a la chica de la cual Puck estaba hablando, porque él nunca salia más de una vez con nadie, así que algo especial tendrá.

Una vez cocinado y comido lo que Santana preparó, ella se dio una corta ducha y se acostó con un gran suspiro, cerrando lo ojos de apoco y relajándose hasta quedar dormida, con una determinada rubia de ojos color avellana en sus pensamientos.

* * *

AN: Primer fic multi-chap.

Que les pareció?

Continuo?

Quién será la misteriosa chica de Puck?

Deja un comentario ;)


End file.
